Come Over
by Lemonly
Summary: Beck's loneliness sparks the return of Hollywood Arts' Power Couple. Based on the song Come Over by Kenny Chesney.


_I turn the tv off, to turn it on again  
Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around  
Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake  
Talking to myself, anything to make a sound  
_

Beck was bored. It had only been a few weeks since things had ended with Jade and he realized just how much time she had filled up. He had almost endless pockets of time to fill now. Currently he was going between channel flipping, turning the TV off, and then going back to channel flipping. Finally, he turned the TV back off and threw the remote across the RV and collapsed back onto his bed with a sigh. He was so bored. Watching the blades of the portable fan spin, he missed watching Jade attempt to throw small object into the small slots. He missed her so much. After arguing with himself thoroughly, he picked up his phone and held down the one, waiting for Jade to answer.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

He let out a breath of relief when Jade answered, "What do you want?"

Beck took a deep breath and replied, "I know I said I wouldn't ever call you again, but I'm bored, and the RV feels cold without you."

"I thought you said I made the temperature in the RV drop."

"At times," Beck replied with a short laugh before adding quickly, "But most of the time, you raise the temperature a lot."

"What are you trying to say, Beckett?" Jade sighed impatiently.

"Come over."

Jade was silent for a moment before responding, "I'll be there in fifteen."

With that, she hung up and Beck began to quickly tidy up the small space, grinning foolishly when her signature knock sounded at the door.

_You can say we're done the way you always do  
It's easier to lie to me than to yourself  
Forget about your friends  
You know they're gonna say  
We're bad for each other  
But we ain't good for anyone else  
_

An hour later, Jade gathered her clothes up, hating herself for giving into him again.

"That was the last time." She said as she redressed.

"You say that every time." Beck replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're done. We have been for a while and we can't keep doing this." Jade said, more to herself than him, "I have a boyfriend who I very much like and I don't want to risk hurting him."

"Forget about him." Beck pulled her all too easily back onto the bed, kissing her neck, "Forget about everyone. Just focus on you and what you want; and you and I both know what that answer is."

"We broke up for a reason, Beck." Jade bit back her moan, "We aren't good together."

"I think we're pretty awesome together." Beck replied smugly, taking her earlobe between his teeth, smirking at her pleasured gasp, "We wouldn't be as good with anyone else."

Jade couldn't form an argument to that as she fell back onto the bed and kissed Beck passionately.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over  
_

And that's how it worked. One of them would get bored or lonely, usually Beck, and would call the other. They would meet up at either the RV or his car, depending on where they were at the time. Soon, they found it harder to hide it, especially when Beck began to purposefully mark Jade, leading to her boyfriend breaking up with her and making her even more available for their liaisons.

_We don't have to miss each other, come over  
We don't have to fix each other, just come over  
You don't have to say forever, come over  
You don't have to stay forever, just come over  
_

It was just supposed to be casual sex, if there is such things between exs as serious as Beck and Jade were, that was all. They didn't have to define it, they were just Beck and Jade filling their free time. But the longer they did this, the least inclined they were for it to end. The kisses became more intimate, the caresses became more loving, and they cuddled way longer than they should have. It was a struggle to leave, to let the other leave. But they continued to keep coming back for repeat performance after repeat performance.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over  
_

"I'll be over in ten." Jade said automatically as she answered her phone.

Beck laughed before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, Jade was at the RV and he had the door open before she could knock.

"Can we talk?" they both asked at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"This isn't causal anymore, is it?" Jade asked as she sat down on the bed, "At least, for me, it isn't."

"Me neither." Beck smiled softly, sitting down next her and taking her hand, "I think I wasn't just missing what we used to do, but I was missing _you_."

"Same here." Jade replied, looking at him, her eyes soft.

"I love you, Jade, and I should _never_ have let you walk out that door, let alone, walk away."

"You're the _only_ person who gets me, Beck. You're the _only_ person who knows my history, my fear of abandonment, yet you _abandoned_ me."

"I was stupid and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am and _proving_ to you that I will never abandon you again."

"Beck—"

"I love you, so much. _Please_. You're my beacon, you bring me back to myself when I get lost in projects, or auditions. You save me from myself. You're my guiding light, my muse. I love everything about you and I became insanely jealous when you were dating that one guy. Please, Jade, I can't lose you again; I _can't_ let you walk away."

"I wasn't planning on walking away again."

With that, Jade kissed Beck sweetly, both of them savoring the return to their normal lives. Jade laughed as Beck tackled her backward and kissed her with more passion than he ever had.

_Just come over, come over, come over, come over, come over._


End file.
